raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Empressofmelnibone/My World
'World I:' A planet of which 70% is land divided into three large continents separated from each other by a stretch of ocean as deep and wide as the Mississippi River, with each continent connected by various land bridges and human (humanoid) constructed bridges as well. Islands dot the ocean surrounding the three continents as well. Sailing the ocean is made extremely difficult due to large sea beasts and ancient magics calling up maelstroms and vicious storms so any sane man or woman only goes out into deeper water at their own peril. Their will also be three worlds which will be connected to eachother through the moonbeam roads/astral plains. 'Races:' 'The Nameless' They have walked the moon roads, the planes between our world and all worlds, weaving the fates of each race they formed. They walk among their creation and take in the glory of mortality while not fully grasping it; mortality is intangible, like grasping smoke. They have always been and yet they have no past, and each minute of their lives passes as slow as eternity. They are humanity in all it's beauty and horror broken into fragments and made flesh. They who have watched the cosmos form out of the forge of creation, each spark from the creators anvil throwing off and spinning into suns and beings with no true name, and yet they encompass all creation. ''Elemental/Human hybrids They are all that's left of the elementals who were once common all throughout the world, but have since died off. Hybrids typically have a tinge of blue, green/brown, grey, or warm orange/brown skin, eyes, and har coloration with relations to whichever element they have ancestry with and how much elemental blood they carry. Their the only living race that can use magic "without" sacrificing their own blood or bones; though that's a secret they keep to themselves. Blood purity is '''extremely' important since their power falters the weaker the bloodline gets; resulting in children who are incapable of magic being sterilized so that the defect isn't past on. Typically if a child is born incapable of magic, their taught a trade and at at puberty their sterilized but if they have no particular skill are thrown out into the streets. Such children though are just slightly higher than slaves. In the highlands of the 2nd continent, their are beautiful ruins that are all that's left the elementals civilization. Many descendants make their way to these ruins as a pilgrimage when their in adolescence or young adulthood before they officially join the faith. The landscape around these ruins are filled with many statues and fragmented buildings with mosaics. 'Dragonlords' Stubborn and prideful; these beings are the most arrogant and vain people you'll ever meet. No one knows the truth of how they came into being though their are as many theories as their are stars in the sky. the humanoid partner has as many dragon features as the the dragons has of their partner (very eldritch abomination). They spend their time locked in their elegent palaces and serve as messangers (the small ones anyway) the bigger dragons transport people and goods from one continent to another since sailing is largely impossible. It was said once that dragons could breathe flame but that hasn't happened since the First Circle of Light. They do have a form of magical ability, but it's based on family relationships and is semi-alive; so it's imperative that families get along with eachother. Dragons are pack creatures and young dragonlords are raised with the newborn dragons from infancy. When a dragon dies it bursts into flames and is incinerated while their rider feels the shock of it's dragons death. As a mercy, a fellow dragonlord will cut the dragonless riders throat while their in shock so the rider dies peacefully. Dragonlords are always put in pairs, no matter what job is carried out. Also families are extremely important; and though dragonlords have no problem with casual relations abandoning a child is one of the few crimes punishable by death. Most crimes are punished with shaming the offender or in rare cases exile. Woman can have as many children as they want so long as they can provide for them, if a child is born and the mother can't provide for it, the child is declared an orphan (that way it doesn't interfere with the birth families magic) and then the child is made an honorary child of the pack. 'Deer people' One of the most ancient races, similiar to werewolves they have a genetic quirk that gives them deer characteristics and their incapable of performing magic. Unlike werewolves which pass for human whether their male or female, male deer people have antlers in their human form and the woman have deerlike eyes with both genders having long faces and high cheekbones, long legs, and deerlike ears. They travel in herds, with the female and young being together with males usually on the outskirts watching for danger and guarding the woman and children. Most act as shamans or healers. Due to their constant moving around some act as traders or bards, the craftier ones, work as information brokers. The herds are large and the nomadic lifestyle makes finding them slightly difficult at times to find, but individual herds are walking minicities, and nerve centers for some of the best healers, traders, metalworkers, and tanners you'll ever find. 'Avialae' Living in the warm south of the 3rd continent, protected by the natural hilly landscape; they exist in grand palaces by the sea. Superb artists, the walls are awe inducing paintings of their own history and mythology. Many of the best scholars and teachers at the universities are excommunicated Avialae. Existing in a strict hierarchy and caste system, members are forbidden to leave the Avialae's land without permission of the ruling council due to a paranoid belief that interaction with the other races will bring their society to utter destruction. If a Avialae is caught trying to leave without permission can be subject to heavy punishment or even excommunication. Superb archers and fighters, they've unfortunately been subject to seeing a growing number of wannabe invaders who want the fertile valleys and hills for themselves. 'Unicorns' Once they ruled the entire world until a cataclysm that destroyed their power. They walk on two hooved feet covered in curly brown hair, their face is human looking except for the bone silvery colored horn that grows out of their forehead and their horselike ears. Their hair is mane-like and both men and women wear their hair long. They also have long tailes that end in a thick tuft of brown hair. Their hair color ranges from all shades of brown, to blonde. Since they have no form to change into, they at one time had extensive powers and ruled over all of the three continents. Though the ones in the 3rd continents powers dwindled down to nothing the longer the genrations lived there. A hundred years ago their powers went out of control destroying their empire and since then they've wandered the three continents scrapping out wherever they can find work. ''Humans Humans are the most diverse culturally and ethnically. Due to the complications concerning travel between the three landmasses and the extensive cultural differences between the thousands of nations, tribes, and islands peoples; communication and travel is very limited. 1st Continent '''Elagae' (Al-jey) The Elagae are a ethnic group hailing from the woodlands that once ran across the entire north and midlands of the first continent. All Elagae have brown-grey colored skin, hair, and eyes. Eyes inparticular are unique because their color changes from a stronger shade of brown to grey with their mood; a content Elagae's eyes will be a pale mix of brown-grey. Due to the colder, misty area in which they live, thicker clothing is needed, mostly is shades of warm browns and cream colors. Advanced in the ways of woodwork; furniture is the principle export, with their country supplying the largest amount of lumber to the rest of the world. They practice a complex system of ancestor worship, with small wooden or stone statues only three foot high made in the shape of a human but only given eyes so that their ancestors may watch over their living kin, except for the winter solstice festival where the dead are allowed to interact with the living. Families will commonly live in large extended families together, with sleeping areas being a simple cot and plenty of quilts displaying scenes from mythology, a family members heroic deeds, etc. Their language is nothing like you've heard of but their accent is like perfectly blended Gaelic and Middle English. More to come on them later. Mriesh (Mire-eysh) This fun loving group hail from the coastal areas of the deep south which was once a vast empire until the emperor in a fit of rage flooded his empire (he was only 16 and his wife had j''ust died). Back when the empire flourished, men and women could drown any person they saw fit just by looking; but such skill hasn't appeared in many thousands of years. Men and woman due to having such talents with water, has tainted their bodies. Turning their skin a faint watery-flowing blue color which can become translucent. Hair color is typically a dark indigo-black that is always dominant and blueberry colored eyes. Both men and woman wear their hair long, but men weave poisoned needles and other weapons into the braid, mostly family heirlooms while woman are forbidden to wear weapons in their hair, since it's seen as shameful for a woman to need to worry about her safety. Clothing is always loose and flowing and small bells are attached around the waist and throat at puberty as too draw attention. Both men and women tattoo themselves, especially around the eyes since it's firmly believed that the goddess looks through them into your soul. Their language sounds like Aramaic blended with Hawaiian. ''More later Yelvea (Yell-ve-ay) Hailing from the midwest, textiles are their craft. Believing that beauty is a gift by the gods the arts such as painting, songs, storytelling, etc are considered holy. Their country has the most illustrious history for schools dedicated to the arts, and many nobles send their children to further their eduation. Temples are constructed as a simple courtyard where a pagoda shelters a statue of Yelv the God/Goddess typically dressed in a togalike wrap of many different colors either dancing, playing a musical instrument, writing, etc where flowers and incense are offered. The language is French sounding blended with Romanian. 'Fauna:' Qweya (Kweeya) (Name Meaning: Morningstar) A glorious bird as large as doves. The feathers are golden with blue-orange tail feathers and in the light of early morning flocks look like meteor showers. Their calls are bell like sounds and they commonly live in Yelvea. Imekso (Ee-meek-su) (Name Meaning: black death) At home in the marshes of the far north even the bravest Elagae particularly fear this beast. These creatures are horselike with a stumbling gait like it has a broken leg and therefore makes predators think it's easy prey. Until they get up close and it reveals it's serrated teeth. Named for it's black skin, that feels roughly woolen. These are''' not creatures you want to encounter. Though their skin is hghly prized for it's natural waterproofing. '''Amasa (Ah-may-ssah) A creature with the graceful dignity of a deer yet the woolier coat and surefooted mountain steadfastness of a Llama. At home in cooler climates their woolier coats are a must for clothing, and their meat is always in demand. Fantastic for travel they can go days without food, and are a dream on steep mountain sides, where roads are impossible. No family of Elagae have less that twenty of these essential beasts. ''2nd Continent'' Seperated down the middle by a great mountain range, that is actually stonelike sentient creatures the mountains change shape, form, and direction as common as the beings wish. These beings are responsible for soothestones, seafoam green-grey stones that are implanted into humans by a revy'lon surgeon, giving humans the access to certain abilities. These stones are typically put along the spine or on the forehead (That way they can't be taken away by losing a limb). Below the Great Mountains is the Woodland Sea, the ancestral home of the Deer People. Tree's are typically enormously large, and most of the trees are so large it would take an entire village a generation to cut down one tree. The Deer People unlike their cousins on the other two continents have a vast empire located here, and our very well known for their lumber and leatherwork, also their healing potions. 'Fauna:' Zharl (Sh-ar-l) A tree dwelling catmonkey type being that lives in the south, with the pouch of a marsupial. Lives is family groups of up to ten females and five to six males. The females always have twins and the offspring are always one male, one female born blind and helpless the mother picks up the babies and places them in her pouch where they stay for up to three to four months. They have catlike faces, but with monkey type eyes and nose, they also have a tail, coloration is typically browns and greys so they can blend in. Zwhiks (Sch-iiieeeeekcks) The tropical-plains of the south also host flocks of these equid-lizardbird type creatures named Zwhiks for the sound they make when frightened. Brightly colored, the bodies are zebralike but slimmer like a gazelle and hosting crests made of bone covered in feathers. Their bodies are chameleon like and can change colors to better camouflage themselves. They are beautiful as they are strange. The females always have twins. Schwie (sway) Darlingly cute, but if frightened they have poison that they either can inflict through bite or spitting that could kill a full grown adult in under a minute. If spit on the poison can be absorbed through the skin. The size of a cat, they live in the trees their entire lives, making their homes in knot holes. They look vaguely like a terrier but with the smooth gliding quality and litheness of a cat. The have pouches and raise their babies for up too six months, afterwards the babies follow mom or hold on using their monkeylike paws and they have thumbs. They can be kept as pets, but you must have atleast five or six since social structure is needed so they don't die from depression. They are omnivores, but their favorite food is the golden leaves of the Kelyo tree where they typically live. Unless frightened there mute, but if frightened they give a warning screech that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Gokley (Gook-Lei) Coexisting with the Schwie they are also small, but about the size of a lynx. They have the look and general shape of a black bear but with quick movements of a squirrel. Between the front and back legs they have a flap of thick skin that they use to glide from one tree and another. If it wasn't for these creatures the schwie would over run their shared habitat. Lokyou'''t (look-out) The most terrifying thing in existence, whether on the ground or in a tree, you are '''never '''safe. With the general body of a lion/jaguar but more stretched out and snakelike, sporting very flexible vertebrae and pretty much always land on their feet. The female after mating will lay eggs which will incubate for three months and then the young will learn hunting skills and other useful talents for up to a year. Scientists after much study have found out these creatures have the intelligence for complex thinking like apes and even have some kind of ancestral memory, making them capable of learning from their mistakes. These beasts will haunt your nightmares. They get everywhere. '''Mri'ekto (mmmm-re-two) Deep in the woodland sea exist these beauties. The body and shape of a wolf, yet taller with the deep chest and long legs and coloration of a hyena, they also have long necks so they can see over the tall grassier areas. Unlike most creatures the female is much larger than the male, and more violent. Litters are usually two female and three males. They live in packs with a main female a host of males and the matriarchs daughters. Yicht '''(Ye-ck) Lean, and above all prized for their fur, these are the beauty pageant queens of the animal world. With the rangy toughness and cunning of a fox, the fuzzy lush fur of a rabbit. They are stunning to look at. Imagine the body of a fox morphing into the feet of a rabbit and with the ears of a rabbit and a slightly more rounded skull '''Lemt (Leom) A reindeer like body with a dragon like muscle tone and wings, and antlers. Solitary and majestic, many noble families use this animal on their banners. 3rd Continent Sporting the most technological advances this continent is revered by sporting the most advanced medicines and some of the brightest scholars in all the world. Colleges of all types of learning dot the landscape. Unfortunately those with magical abilities can't live here very easily due to this continent having a strange way of blocking such talents. The continent Northern and middle areas are similiar to Germany/1920's Paris/New York and has motor cars, camera's, railroads, and other technology advances. The south is similiar to a blended Romania and Renaissance Italy. In the south the Avialae live in grand palaces. 'Humans:' Layesh:(lie-eesh) Referred to as The Autumn People these lovely people live in vast cities on mountain cliffs suspended over gorges with the cities connected by bridges. Always dressed in loose flowing clothing in shades of brown/orange and yellows. They serve the elementals of air and revere them as gods. Many live in cities, but a faction have become corrupted by other darker things, becoming'' twisted''. Characters 'Yuero' ( Name Meaning: Path Finder. Pronounced: Yoo-ah-roa) Hair: Brown Eyes: Grey-green Age 19 Occupation: Student/Prince of the Woodland Sea Living Place: 2nd Continent, Woodland Sea The black sheep of his realm, the younger of a set of twins. His five older brother have all died recently fighting off an invasion, forcing him to quit his studies at the Academy and take up the reigns. Being the least of his father's sons he faces his father's scorn, the uncertainty of his people, and his own fears of being a bad ruler. His choosing to study at the colleges in the 3rd continent have given him ideas of reforming his people which have made him seem very odd to his new subjects. Something terrible happened the night he was born, and he suffers from horrific nightmares. No one has told him the truth but the answer will have terrible consequences, particularly on his upcoming birthday. 'Melgio '(Name Meaning: Moonlight Pronounced: Mel-shi-oh) Hair: Golden-Brown Eyes: Amber Age: 17 Occupation: Traveler/Librarian Living Place: Wherever/Currently the 3rd Continent Raised by his grandfather, Melgio was raised on stories of his peoples great history. Obsessed with restoring his people's lost glory, for the last year he 's been searching for any hints to what caused the cataclysm or how to return his people's powers to them. He has a golden tattooon his forehead that encircles his horn. The mark is traditionally worn by the chosen heir to the throne. He has seven brothers and sisers. 'Eolkie '(Name Meaning: Night Bird Pronounced: Eye-key) Hair: Black Eyes: Brown-grey Age: 28 Occupation: ??? Living Place: Wherever he is. An accomplished scholar, he loses himself in ancient texts to give his life meaning. Having no idea who his father or mother is, and with no true family. He was an outcast in the heavily ancestor worship Elagae society. Deciding to travel to the 2nd continent where through bridery and murder he came into possession of seven soothestones. While their he came to love a woman who taught him how to use his soothestone powers which he excelled at. Unfortunately when practicing a particularly difficult ability he destroyed their home and his lover. He travels the world now trying to understand why his powers only work under a moon. He wears a cloak made out of the hide of a Imekso he killed. 'Rii (Ray)' (Name Meaning: none) Hair: Black Eyes: Grey, dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping well. Age: 17 Occupation: Soldier Living Place: Everywhere: Currently hiding in some backwater town in the second continent with the outcast Mriesh. Being half elf with a mother who practiced evil magic and left Rii with a chronic case of terrible luck. With no prospects he decided to take up the sword and hopefully change his terrible luck. While their he met a senior officer who managed to help him out and give him some advice and even was about to adopt him. Their camp was attacked and only Rii and his senior officer were left alive. They managed to escape and Rii is having a very hard time dealing with survivors guilt as well as his standard charming habit of thinking everything is going to get worse (It usually does). Due to his terrible life he found some comfort (and sometimes relief from his bad luck) by praying to the goddes of mercy. She graces him with protection from his curse, and allows him to have a semblance of normalcy. He's slightly paranoid but not without good reason. Him and Lecti are going to have much to discuss. 'World II' The 2nd world is pretty much our world with skyscrapers, hospitals, internet; except for one glaring difference, it has a very miniscule amount of magic. The technological advances are centralized mostly to the inner south-west continent. The world is broken up into a large continental landmass with a complex system of islands in the east and southern areas with the dragon riders (more Pterosaur/Batlike/Mammalian type creature) acting as messangers. Gusts of strong winds are near constant and trade among the inner islands flourishes. The world has strong cold/snowy weather except in the southwestern continent which is the only continent in warmer weather. All other landmasses are in the colder wetter areas. Continents: 'North and Eastern Islands:' Culturally the inhabitants are Tibetan and Russian. The North is pretty much a continous chain of mountains; dividing tribes of Qiuan. The East is sectioned off by mountains and composed of flat open plains. 'The South:' A mix of all Mediterranean Sea cultures. Architecture are Hacienda's with Egyptian stylized fresco's, textiles, and Spanish-Egyptian food, and a tropical climate. Tattoo's are henna but the northern tattoo's look more like celtic knot work. The South is open but hilly, and travel is semi difficult. Races: 'Qiuan '(Elvish Humans) Elves and humans have mixed so thoroughly there is no "pure" elf or human. The population makes up roughly 2% of the world population. Cultures are determined by whether a person is born in the North, South, or East. Colorful clothing is worm in the North and East as a way to cheer people up due to the cold and cheerless climate. 'Nergal' Humanoids that are born with vagualy translucent winglike appendages that when they can't acquire regular food their wings soak in sunlight which is then broken down into food. They live in the south but their are groups that live in the north. They hibernate during winter. The race actually has some characteristics with the mounts that riders use. Men and women wear necklaces made of individual rings that symbolize the ties between family and community. Their food source is actually a sentient type being known as a Gellya. 'Gellya' A race that are human looking with furred skin that changes color with their mood and individual stripes are used as familial identification. Long legs make traversing the mountain ranges and open plains quit easy; the species has two sets of eyes a "normal" set that are human vision which can switch between seeing color and seeing in black and white, they can see in 3-D as well; a second set are on their cheekbones off to the sides and can see in infrared. Each eye can be moved seperately. Ears are long and tapered back into a sharp point that extend two inches past their head. Regular height is 5'0 to 5'5. 'Factions:' 'Riders': Riders of the natural flying creatures that live on this world, they enjoy a certain high status since they can fly to the outer islands and back easily thanks to the strong natural winds. The riders live in hollowed out seaside cliffs, and mountain ranges. They are treated with extreme respect, and awe by locals. They typically wear cotton clothing dyed in bright shades of yellow or other colors that can be seen easily by the naked eye. The cliffside homes are hollowed out in such a way, that sound carries easily so a message can be heard even if it's coming from far away. A room is typically large enough to hold the mount, gear, a table and chairs, a hearth, with shelves having been carved into mountain. The human partner typically sleeps in a hammock next to their mount in case a message comes in and they need to be able to leave quickly. 'History:' 'Flora:' 'Fauna:' 'Religions:' Elves typically worship The Nameless (Yelsua) but they also hold family members that have passed on in high regard. Though giving a person your name outside of family is considered dangerous because then evil people could use your name against you. Prompting parents to give their child a "true" name and then a common name that they use for everyday purposes. 'Characters:' 'Rhenth (Name Meaning: Storm)' Age: 19 Father: Kyle (shapeshifter) Mother: Klohlie (Half elf) A wild child who loves spending his time at underground clubs and meeting interesting woman. His tastes in music vary from punk to rock and roll, and jazz. He dresses in leather and blue jeans. Raised in a orphanage, he is moderately faithful to The Nameless, and makes as much time as he can to see his sister who is a devote priestess. He spends his waking hours as a bartender and lives in the spare bedroom upstairs, and his boss is a very beautiful woman (too bad she's widowed, with a kid). He has some milf shapeshifting abilities, and pointed ears. Is fantastic with technology of any kind. 'Klay (Klaay)' (Name Meaning: Dream) Age: 25 Physical looks: Blond hair, blue-green eyes and a lively smile. A rider, she enjoys her job but finds that being a rider leaves little time for an active social life. A woman who loves life, a good drink good company and great music. You'll never find a better friend. She has a close relationship with her family, particularly her twin. Her mother though constantly annoys her with talk of marriage and how desperately Klay needs to finds a husband. 'Razel' Age: 14 Physical Looks: Red Hair, golden eyes, and cheery attitude. As a member a ethnic group who feels it is their job to bring technology to others. She works hard understanding science and traveling to the outer islands teaching sciences to those who have never even heard of a telephone. Renthel Age: 28 Physical looks: Black hair, brown eyes, dark brown skin tone with elven tattoos. A member of the upper caste and raised by his explorer grandfather, he lives in a home that doubles as a museum and his life has been filled with learning new sights and people. An artists and naturalist, he travels the world studying new creatures on the outer islands. Klay and him are in a relationship. Category:Blog posts